<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's talk by cumulus420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871901">let's talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420'>cumulus420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Trans Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Zack debrief after a long night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer (I guess?): I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey - can we talk about something?”</p><p>	Cloud leaned against the doorframe, peering into Zack’s dimly-lit room. It was about an hour after getting back from another late night, though not nearly as late as usual, thankfully, and he couldn’t shake the burning feeling in his gut. It had only worsened when Zack stripped down and hopped in to an extravagantly long shower, leaving Cloud’s mind to wander as he idly paced the kitchen, waiting, wondering.</p><p>	Zack looked up from his phone. “Yeah, what’s up? I was actually gonna ask - if you have the energy, man, I want to -”</p><p>	Cloud cut him off, crossing his arms. “I want to get fucked.”</p><p>	That stilled Zack immediately. After a beat, though, he laughed and sat up a little straighter. “And here I was about to ask you to get this knot in my back,” he said, but he smirked. </p><p>	Zack hadn’t been a tease this evening - nothing more than a few furtive glances. But Cloud had anticipated, maybe even hoped, to be pressed to a wall, grabbed around the waist, have a hand slide down his abdomen and feel a few fingers slide into him. The wanting to be fucked wasn’t a manifestation of the last little while since getting home - no, he’d been feeling this way all day.</p><p>	“Do you have the energy?” asked Cloud, the corner of his mouth turning up into a slight smile.</p><p>	“When you look at like that, yeah, of course I do,” retorted Zack. “Come here.”</p><p>	Cloud didn’t move. Instead, he reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and tossed a pair of handcuffs across the room. Zack caught them with ease, then held them for a moment, the gears in his head turning. After a moment, he looked up. “Oh,” he said quietly. “You mean, like, <i>fucked</i>.”</p><p>	He crossed the room, then, and got on the bed, moving quickly to straddle Zack and tilt his jaw up, up toward him. “Yeah,” he said, “I do.”</p><p>	He leaned in then and kissed him while Zack figured out what to do with his hands, one of them still clutching the cuffs. Eventually he settled on grabbing a handful of Cloud’s shirt, the same sleeveless turtleneck they wore most nights out, and returned the kiss in kind. It wasn’t long, however, until Zack was easing Cloud’s arms behind his back. He bit down on his lip as he slid the cuffs over his wrists, fumbling a little for a moment before he got them into place. Cloud felt his stomach turn over - Zack’s sudden eagerness was hot. He only messed up when he was flustered or furious, and he certainly wasn’t anything near angry now. </p><p>	But it was the click of having his wrists locked into the handcuffs made his heart jump into his throat. Zack trailed his hands up the length Cloud’s arms after lingering at his wrists for a moment, climbing up, up, until he pressed his palms to his shoulders and pushed him away. “Off the bed,” he said, and Cloud obeyed, sliding to the edge and standing. Zack followed suit, running his hands lightly up his arms again until a firm grip palmed his shoulders, easing him down, down.</p><p>	Cloud didn’t need a guide - he sunk to his knees, wrists straining at the cuffs as he got used to this new way of keeping balance. When he was between Zack’s legs, he watched as he undid his belt and slid out of his pants, kicking them aside. He was clearly hard, the outline of his dick visible through the fabric of his underwear. God, it was stupid how turned on he was - Cloud felt a spike of heat in his gut and a pounding in his head. After all the stress of the day, the fast-moving thoughts and anxiety, this was going to be - to feel - well, fuck, he’d find out. </p><p>	As Zack eased the elastic down, Cloud, without thinking, opened his mouth. Zack stilled, smirked, and hooked a thumb behind his teeth. “Shit,” he said, pressing the pad of it to Cloud’s tongue, “you look good.”</p><p>	Cloud felt a shiver run up his spine. He couldn’t speak - didn’t need to - couldn’t, because Zack pulled his dick out and moved his hips forward, sliding it into his mouth, over his tongue, pulling his hand away and moving it to Cloud’s hair instead. He moaned as soon as Cloud closed his mouth, fingers tangling into his hair. Cloud felt his chest tighten, the pounding in his head intensifying as he started sucking him off. Since he couldn’t grip his thighs - could only strain against the cuffs - he had to rock his body forward, guided in part by the hand in his hair, Zack’s grip increasing as Cloud took in more of his dick. </p><p>	Zack groaned again as he pulled back, but it wasn’t for long - he guided Cloud forward again, holding him in place as he ran his dick along his tongue. Cloud moaned, feeling his back and thighs tense. He tried to relax his jaw, if only to let Zack slide in further, pressing up against the inside of his cheek. </p><p>	He must have felt Cloud relax, because he moved his hips forward a little more. Zack’s breathing was surprisingly even despite all of this, his voice clear when he spoke. “I’m serious,” he said, running a thumb along the side of Cloud’s jaw as he moved his hips again, “you look great with your mouth full.”</p><p>	Cloud wanted to glare at him, but he felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Instead, he moved forward quickly, taking in as much of Zack’s dick as he could, as Zack let out a surprised grunt. The hand in his hair gripped all the harder as he pulled back. Zack moved the rest of the way back, easing his dick out of his mouth, but keeping his fingers tightly wound in Cloud’s hair as he moved behind him. “Get up,” he said, and as Cloud stood, he wrapped his grabbed onto his hips and squeezed. Cloud leaned into the touch, but Zack didn’t let him relish in it for long. He pushed him forward, and Cloud buckled at the hips, thrown off balance. He hit the bed and let out a sharp puff of air. </p><p>	“Asshole,” said Cloud, and Zack laughed.</p><p>	“Sorry,” he said, and Cloud tensed when he felt him press a hand against the small of his back. Cloud shifted, adjust so that he was a little more comfortable, and tried not to lean into the touch too much, hard as it was. Maybe it was stupid, but he didn’t want Zack to know how much this felt like a burn, like his back was on fire. Zack ran his fingers up his spine, under his shirt, and back down as if he knew, hooking a few fingers around the chain that connected the cuffs. “You just have so many good angles,” he continued, and pulled. Hard.</p><p>	Cloud gasped as the sudden movement bit at his wrists, his arms, his shoulders, and pulled him up, up enough that his back arched slightly. Zack made a satisfied noise and then let him down slowly. Cloud let out a low sigh and closed his eyes, head still pounding. </p><p>	“Quit fooling around,” he said, voice muffled, “and fuck me.”</p><p>	“Be patient, sunshine.”</p><p>	Before he could respond, Cloud heard Zack shift and felt him grab handfuls of his sweatpants. He didn’t hesitate as he roughly pulled them down and off. Cloud shivered. After they were gone, Zack’s hands slid back up the length of his legs, squeezing the back of his thighs, languishing for a moment. He moved them again, over to his ass, pulling his underwear to the side so he could slip two fingers into his cunt and feel how wet he was. Cloud shuddered, and then again as Zack pulled out. He couldn’t see him, but he heard what happened next - Zack lifted his arm and put those two fingers in his mouth.</p><p>	“Fuck,” he said, voice low, “you look good <i>and</i> you taste good.”</p><p>	Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat. He couldn’t speak. Instead, he muttered into the bedsheets, voice muffled. Zack grabbed his thighs again and moved them apart, leaned in, hips jutted, and ran the tip of his dick along Cloud’s slit over the fabric of his underwear. Cloud moaned, voice still muffled, and despite his demand for patience, Zack pulled back once more and made quick work of the thin layer of fabric that covered his cunt. Cloud shivered once again. </p><p>	Zack took his time spreading his legs and adjusting where his cuffed arms lay, using the chain for leverage. Once he was satisfied, he ducked down and ran his tongue along Cloud’s cunt before easing his dick back into place. Cloud shuddered, moaned, and tensed again, heart pounding, back arching, but Zack pressed a careful palm to the small of it. “Relax,” he said, and his voice was gentle, meaning it less like a command and more like a comfort. Cloud tried, but his thighs were aching, almost shaking, as Zack slid his dick inside of him. He didn’t ease it in this time - instead, he filled him almost to the base, and Cloud felt a twinge in his cunt, his gut, and his head. He let out a low groan and would have gripped the sheets if he could. Instead, he just strained against the cuffs again.</p><p>	Zack held onto Cloud’s hips as he started moving his own, pulling him a little further down on his dick as he carried on. Each movement was rough but paced with just enough time to let Cloud catch his breath between moans. He knew he was being loud, but it felt good, and he knew Zack loved to hear it, which was hot in its own way. When Zack moved from holding his hips to gripping the chain again and tugging, tugging hard enough that it hoisted him up, Cloud let out a gasp followed by a mess of groans and the words “fuck - fuck” before shuddering again.</p><p>	The pace picked up, then, until the pressure in his abdomen was almost unbearable. He couldn’t catch his breath now, as Zack was moving his hips and angling his dick upward, getting deeper, fucking him hard. Cloud could feel sweat beading at the base of his neck and on his back, could feel how wet his cunt was and how now, it was on his thighs and the sheets, and fuck, he stupidly wanted Zack’s dick back in his mouth for just a second, just one moment - but he wouldn’t, couldn’t say that.</p><p>	Zack paused, though, as if he’d read his mind, and pulled out, groaning himself. He grabbed for Cloud’s hips, hands a little unsteady, and pulled him forward. “On your knees again,” he said, voice low, and Cloud slid down, unbalanced but okay. He turned around, back against the edge of the bed, as Zack grabbed his jaw and tilted his head up, sliding his dick into his mouth once more. Cloud had thought his mouth dry, but no - it was fine, more than fine, actually, the combination of saliva and his own cum making it easy. He kept his legs spread below him, stomach burning, cunt aching, as Zack fucked his face again, faster this time.</p><p>	He wanted to get himself off with Zack’s dick in his mouth, but the cuffs prevented that, of course. Instead, he rocked his hips, grinding on nothing, just needing the sensation, and that was enough to start him cumming. He’d been close before, and now, the feeling was there even without Zack’s dick in him. He groaned around his dick, though, and pulled back, head hazy. “I’m -” was all he could manage before Zack understood what was happening. He sank to his knees, too, and reached forward and down, sliding his fingers into Cloud’s cunt so he could fuck himself on them as he came.</p><p>	It was over in a moment, and Cloud, eyes shut and mouth still open, leaned back. He felt Zack run a hand through his hair a few times before speaking. “You good?” he asked, and Cloud nodded, taking in a deep breath. </p><p>	“Good,” said Zack. But Cloud could hear the smile in his voice - and saw it, too, as he peeled his eyes open and met his gaze. “You up for more?” he continued.</p><p>	Cloud felt his stomach twist into a knot again. He nodded, and Zack grinned. “Get up, then,” he said, and Cloud didn’t hesitate.</p><p>	This time, Zack eased him down onto his back. It was a little awkward considering his arms, but Cloud made it work, sinking in as Zack ran his dick along the outside of his cunt again. Cloud shivered. He clearly hadn’t come yet, not fully, anyway, but as he circled his cunt, moaning softly, Cloud felt something sticky and hot leave a trail on his skin. Before he could revel in that, however, Zack grabbed his thighs, pushed them apart, and slid his dick into him again. Cloud arched his head back and gasped as he went deep. Fuck, it was overwhelming, having just came, being filled like this again. Everything felt as if it were on fire, but his head felt cool, his breathing almost even. Still, that didn’t last long, as Zack picked up the pace again, pressing his thighs into the bed as he fucked him.</p><p>	“Hey,” came his voice, just as Cloud swallowed another moan, mouth slightly agape. “Hey, lemme see your face.”</p><p>	Cloud felt his face grow hot, but he straightened his neck and looked, meeting Zack’s gaze for a second before looking away. He heard the smile appear in Zack’s voice again as he spoke. “You look so good when you’re getting fucked,” he said, and Cloud tensed. “Even better when you come.”</p><p>	The urge to cover his face wasn’t from embarrassment - at least, he didn’t think so. If anything, he just didn’t want to look at Zack’s big, dumb, soft grin glowering down at him while his dick was halfway up his cunt. God, it was infuriating. Cloud arched his neck again, eyes on the ceiling, and muttered something under his breath.</p><p>	“What was that?” asked Zack as he moved his hips forward again. </p><p>	Cloud mumbled again. Zack made the next movement harsh, hard enough that Cloud gasped.</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“…I said, then make me.”</p><p>	“Make you what?”</p><p>	Cloud groaned. “Make me come,” he said, relenting.</p><p>	Zack’s response was to inch his hands further down Cloud’s thighs, right in the fold of sensitive skin, fingers pressing in softly. Cloud shivered at the touch, and shuddered again when his hands kept going, fingers tracing his slit, sliding over his clit, teasing as Zack continued to fuck him. It was only a careful touch for a moment, however - once that beat passed, Zack pulled away and grabbed his hips this time, pulling him close, further down onto his dick, and continued to fuck him with fervour. </p><p>	He’d only just come not minutes before, but already the pressure was back, and building. Cloud groaned as Zack quickened his pace again, and then again, causing him to arch his back in response. His arms felt as though they were tangled in the cuffs, and he grabbed what he could of the bedsheets below him, but nothing helped, not now. Zack was groaning low and loud, not caring how wanting he sounded, so enveloped in filling Cloud’s cunt that he probably couldn’t even hear himself. </p><p>	The burning in Cloud’s gut reached an almost painful point as he leaned further into being fucked, neck and back arched, thighs tense but twitching. He let out a choked gasp as he came again, folding forward this time, shoulders and abdomen straining. </p><p>	“Fuck - <i>fuck</i> -” said Zack, breathless. He had a vice-like grip on Cloud’s thighs as he slowed, but only for long enough to lean forward, reach out, and press a palm to Cloud’s jaw, desperate to get his attention. </p><p>	“Can I - I want to -” he began, but Cloud didn’t let him finish.</p><p>	“Keep fucking me,” he said, meeting Zack’s gaze for a moment.</p><p>	That hand on his jaw slid away, and Zack leaned back, not wasting anytime as he lifted Cloud’s legs up this time and held on tight as he continued fucking him. Hard, harder, the movements of his hips quick and unerring. Cloud felt shivers and spikes of heat shoot through him, his skin alive with tension, feeling as if it had been pricked all over with needles, but there was no pain, just an intensity that welled up from his cunt to his gut to his chest to his head and back down again. He hadn’t had a chance to come down, so Zack’s continued fucking was about as overwhelming as anything. There were no thoughts in his head, none at all, only this feeling, and the sound of himself moaning and gasping and trying to catch his breath. </p><p>	Zack angled his hips again, fucking up into him, deep, maybe deeper than before, and Cloud nearly choked on his next inhale. He felt his brow furrow, his throat tighten, and his whole body shiver as something like coming again shuddered through him. He groaned and shifted, arching his back again, trying again to catch his breath as he felt his eyes well up with tears. He opened his eyes, but that didn’t help - instead, they streamed down the side of his face and he shuddered again.</p><p>	Zack must have felt that, too, because he leaned forward, nearly doubling over, as he kept moving his hips. He groaned and said something inaudible, repeating it twice, maybe three times, but all Cloud could catch were the words “so good” and “<i>fuck</i>” again. He didn’t slow down until suddenly, he stilled, leaning forward and grabbing a handful of Cloud’s shirt - which had ridden up and was closer to his neck than his chest - as he came. He let out a low, quiet moan, moving his hips forward slower, now, riding it out inside Cloud’s cunt. </p><p>	He straightened after a moment, hands moving with more control to hold Cloud’s hips. The both of them breathed unevenly in the half-light until their heads cleared, and Zack slowly pulled out. Cloud barely felt it, legs spread open as they still were, but he almost immediately missed the heat of Zack’s body being so close.</p><p>	That was rectified quickly, though, as Zack helped him sit up and ran his hand through Cloud’s hair. He leaned in and kissed him, characteristically carefully, and then pulled back, shifting so as to shit on the edge of the bed and get Cloud out of the cuffs.</p><p>	“Let me see your hands, sunshine,” he said, smiling soft. “Forget me. Your turn for a massage.”</p><p>	“Wait,” said Cloud, and his voice sounded strained. “Leave them on for a sec.”</p><p>	Zack looked confused, but obliged, moving away. “What’s up?” he asked, searching Cloud’s face.</p><p>	“Not done,” he said, his gaze trailing down from Zack’s face. “You’re still a mess.”</p><p>	Zack blinked, but he followed Cloud’s gaze, and made a sound of understanding. Cloud didn’t hesitate, then, and leaned forward and down. Zack levelled him by holding onto one shoulder, using his other hand to ease his dick into Cloud’s mouth. Cloud moaned softly around it, sliding his tongue along the underside of it as Zack moved slow. He relaxed into it, letting Cloud set the pace. He let out a sigh when he pulled off, reaching forward to swipe away the cum and spit at Cloud’s lips.</p><p>	“Thanks,” said Cloud dryly, turning his head away. “Now get me the hell out of these.”</p><p>	Zack laughed, but listened, twisting him free of the cuffs and gently bringing his arms back to his sides, then in front of him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to each of Cloud’s wrists in turn, smiling. Cloud pointedly turned his head, but watched from the corner of his eye. </p><p>	When Zack sat up straight again, he was still grinning. “Anything else you wanna talk about?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! This fic has a free-floating setting because we all know what it's here for, but is actually part of an AU where Cloud and Zack work as bodyguards of a sort. Won't go until detail now, or maybe ever. We'll see!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>